


Incredibles 3

by Flashofhope



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Aged up Parr kids!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashofhope/pseuds/Flashofhope
Summary: Violet has piles of high school work and Jack-Jack is scared of the dark in these stories (one story for now) set four years after the events of Incredibles 2.
Relationships: Violet Parr/Tony Rydinger
Kudos: 19





	Incredibles 3

As an eighteen year old going through her final year of high school, Violet Parr was expected to juggle a mountain of responsibilities. Between brother minding duties, finding a future career and a constantly growing pile of homework. Balancing these responsibilities almost seemed to be a super power itself.

When it came to keeping up with schoolwork, Violet liked nothing more than having her boyfriend Tony as a study partner. Study sessions would drift on by, with him around and getting homework done filled Violet with an excited buzz, as fizzy as a bag of lemon drops they liked to munch on.

But not everyone approved of this arrangement. Not when it was keeping them from having some TV time.

—

"I wanna watch cartoons." Jack-Jack said to Dash, who spied on the couple's books taking up all the room on the couch, from the kitchen.

Now that Jack-Jack's multiple growing powers had dwindled to a mere five, watching cartoons offered him the next best thrill. A chance to live through unimaginable experiences. To learn new things about the world and understanding valuable lessons, like teamwork. A lesson that the brothers would need to use if they were ever going going to catch some screentime.

"Me too, but if we can't get them to do their homework somewhere else, the only show playing will be them making goo goo eyes at each other. And no one wants to see that!" Dash agreed, realizing how unfair it was that someone had turned the couch into a study spot.

"So what can we do?" Dash asked, wondering how they could secure the couch without arousing suspicion.

"I'm hungry." Jack-Jack said, the hungry five year old, unintentionally giving Dash an idea.

"Hmm. Are there any raspberry waffles left in the fridge?"

—

As a child considered by his family to be a big boy now, Jack-Jack was old enough that his mischief would never be suspected as being a front for his older brother's scheme.

This made Jack-Jack the perfect accomplice.

"The next question says: 'They weren't looking for a fight. They were looking to belong. ' Do you agree?" Violet read from a sheet of questions about the novel 'The Outsiders' to Tony. A coming of age novel about a group of teenagers overcoming difficulties in life.

As Tony, eyed the abstract painting hanging on the wall, to distract himself from the chore of schoolwork, Jack-Jack wandered up to him, with a plate of stacked pancakes in hand.

"Can I eat here? It's comfy."

"Sure thing, kiddo." Tony patted the couch cushion next to him and invited the pre-schooler over.

Jack-Jack then took a seat on the couch and devoured the sweet waffles with his bare hands, leaving him with a full belly and an impish energy running through him. A mood a younger Jack-Jack would have gladly acted on. If not for his parent's encouragements to channel it into a less chaotic outlet. Like drawing.

A calming activity that made the yellow highlighter, and a half-filled sheet of paper on the coffee table, catch Jack-Jack's eye. Seeing the opportunity for potential drawing material, the budding young artist grabbed the paper with sticky fingers.

"I was jotting down notes on there..." Violet protested. "But I guess I don't need it anymore, now that it's covered with jam." Violet surrendered her written observations about a group of street smart kids, so her little brother could draw.

"Thank you." Jack-Jack looked at Violet with wide, innocent eyes that made any regrets about losing her notes fade away. Because as much as her brainstorming would have given her a head start on her English questions. Giving her brother a chance to be a part of her study group, even if he was just scribbling nearby, was more important.

In a way, it reminded her of what she'd noticed in the novel—teenagers. Kids. They enjoyed being included in things. And some of them liked causing trouble more than others. Like her younger brother Dash. Speaking of which, wasn't he supposed to be watching over Jack-Jack today?

It was then that Violet saw it. Dash ducking away from the kitchen counter, like he'd been spying on them. It figures that he would be up to something, but she'd show him.

Vanishing out of sight, Violet crept towards the kitchen where Dash was grinning to himself. Probably picturing her reaction, when he pulled whatever prank he'd dreamed up on her. But she wouldn't let happen, not if she had anything to say about it.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the distraction?" Violet demanded. Revealing herself a few steps behind Dash for maximum scares.

"W-what?! No way!" Dash exclaimed, surprised that his sister had sneaked up behind him, the moment he'd taken his eyes off her.

"Or did you forget I can turn invisible?" Violet teased, knowing whatever answer Dash gave would be incriminating.

"I know it looks bad. But I didn't do it for me. Jack-Jack was getting impatient and wanted to watch cartoons and I didn't want to ask you guys to leave..." Dash gave an excuse that he hoped mattered for something.

"So instead of doing the responsible thing and telling us, you sent your little brother in your place to bug us." Violet summed it up nicely, , acting true to her role as the second most mature Parr family member when her parents weren't around.

"It won't happen again, trust me!" Dash sheepishly offered an apology, that Violet knew was sincere. Her mean, but reasonable sister act made sure of that.

"We were going to move our books soon, anyway. We just wanted a comfy place to study with a nice view, Violet explained. Something the constantly joking Dash, had something to say about.

"So you can read books to each other and look at sunsets? Gross." A disapproving Dash raced to the living room to finally claim the couch, he and Jack-Jack had rightfully earned.

Then the teenager would excitedly chat about the show he watched with Jack-Jack and Violet would hear snippets of their conversation across the house, if she listened carefully.

The dynamics of the Parr children often changed with time. From baby to confidante. From babysitter, to a sister who went along with a joke every once in a while. But what always stayed the same, were the bonds they kept with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered what it would be like if the Incredibles were aged up for a sequel. This is how I think it would go. Thanks for reading.
> 
> (Writing is hard for me though. So don't expect updates frequently or soon. They may happen if I feel up to it.)


End file.
